


Voz Y Voto

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Overprotective Zanpakutō Spirits, Post-Xcution, Romance, Unfinished Business
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque los Zanpakutō también los tienen, incluso si el tema en discusión son las vidas amorosas de sus portadores...<br/>O de cómo Gotei 13 aprendió a no dejar materializar/convivir a sus Espíritus durante sus reuniones rutinarias...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voz Y Voto

—Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad…—Suspiró complacida Sode no Shirayuki, sentándose junto a Hyōrinmaru en la parte más fresca de la estancia—¿No es estupendo, chicos? Incluso nuestros Shinigami están aprovechando al máximo este periodo libre de guerras para preocuparse por sus vidas personales: Lady Rukia ha estado radiante desde que Hitsugaya Tōshirō por fin actuó y comenzó a frecuentarla con intención fuera del campo de batalla. No me sorprendería que anunciaran un cortejo oficial pronto…  
—Habla por ti, Barbie congelada—Bufó Kazeshini, jugueteando con sus guadañas—Shūhei me trajo arrastrando…Y sobornó a Wabisuke y Haineko para que controlaran que no me escape.  
—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Kazeshini? ¿O de nuevo la culpa la tuvo Shiro?—Preguntó aburrido Hisagomaru. Zangetsu y Tensa Zangetsu perforaron con la mirada al Zanpakutō del Fukutaichō de la Novena, a quien consideraban una mala influencia para el ya de por sí difícil de controlar Shirosaki.  
—No asesiné a nadie…—Desestimó el Espíritu de Viento—Sólo manifesté mi preocupación ante el excesivo ritmo de trabajo que lleva el mocoso desde que ese Vizard idiota se hizo con el mando de la Novena…Así me paga el ingrato…  
—Traducción: Shūhei se aburrió de escuchar a Kazeshini lanzar tiradas de una hora contra la – según él inexistente – moral de Muguruma-Taichō y lo envió aquí castigado—Habló monótonamente Wabisuke.  
—¡Sólo porque mi tarado Shinigami sea tan ajeno como Kurosaki cuando alguien le coquetea no significa que yo esté ciego! ¡Shūhei es siglos menor que Muguruma! ¡El bastardo era un Taichō hecho y derecho cuando conoció al mocoso! ¡Mi estúpido portador estaba prácticamente en pañales entonces!—Explotó Kazeshini, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Todos sabían que ese par había trabajado en sus diferencias tras el desastre con Muramasa – quien se quedó en el Mundo Interno de Ichigo por su propia seguridad – pero nadie esperaba que el instinto protector del Zanpakutō más sanguinario se manifestara tan explícitamente—¿¡Qué carajos vio el mocoso en ese tipo!? Jamás lo entenderé…  
—Eso es porque no quieres entender…—La calmada voz de Zangetsu hizo girarse a todos los presentes—Kazeshini, tú aun tienes conflictos no resueltos con lo que pasó durante la Rebelión. La culpa por casi matar a tu portador y los años que desperdiciaron desconfiando del otro ahora te pasan factura y sientes que debes rectificar tus errores de alguna forma. De ahí tu sobreprotección hacia Hisagi-Fukutaichō quien, aunque te consta que puede cuidarse él solo, sientes vulnerable a salir herido en la única forma en que tu poder no puede protegerlo.  
Un silencio favorablemente impresionado acogió las palabras del Espíritu Quincy.  
—…¿Cómo demonios haces eso, viejo?—Preguntó finalmente Kazeshini, dejándose caer en otro sillón—Que yo sepa el padre de Kurosaki era un sanador entre los humanos, pero no era un loquero.  
—Isshin se recibió de cirujano pero conservó un par de libros de psicología que Ichigo ha leído a través de los años—Reconoció Zangetsu—Además, nadie comprende mejor que yo tus inquietudes: Te recuerdo que mientras tú te sientes responsable de salvaguardar a un solo doncel, yo tengo tres a los que mantener en línea. Cada uno más terco que el anterior…Y, aunque no lo crean, Ichigo es el más sencillo de vigilar…  
—¿El hijo de Isshin, fácil de controlar? Si Aizen y Ginjo te oyeran les daría algo—Comentó divertido Engetsu.  
—Ichigo es lo bastante modesto para comprender los límites apropiados en sus interacciones sociales—Señaló entonces Tensa, acercándose—De hecho, él no se había detenido a considerar involucrarse con nadie hasta que cruzó caminos con Contarini Aeneas. Cuando se conocieron, pues…Las cosas simplemente se dieron desde allí, pero siempre dentro de lo decente. La visión tradicionalista de la familia allá en Italia nos garantiza que Contarini no tratará nada inapropiado mientras sólo estén saliendo e Ichigo no es de los que incitan esa clase de situaciones—Hubo un destello de orgullo y afecto en los ojos cerúleos del Espíritu Bankai—Pero ambos toman muy en serio su relación y no sería sorprendente que anunciaran su compromiso antes de fin de año.  
—Ahora mismo me preocupa más Shiro—El normalmente estoico Zangetsu de hecho emanaba una mezcla de aprensión y confusión—Todo el tiempo que está pasando a solas con Kuchiki Byakuya…  
—Puedo asegurar que mi amo es un completo caballero durante las visitas de Shirosaki-san—Intervino Senbonzakura—Suelen pasar su tiempo juntos en lugares donde la servidumbre de la mansión puede verlos fácilmente o salen a recorrer el Seiretei. Ninguna situación comprometedora se ha producido entre ambos, salvo por esa vez en que paseaban cerca de los límites con Rukongai Oeste y unos Hollow atacaron relativamente cerca. Ambos acudieron a encargarse de las criaturas pero en la refriega el Kosode de Shirosaki-san fue rasgado hasta volverse inutilizable y Byakuya se vio obligado a cubrirlo con su Haori de capitán para que – incluso en Shunpo – no atravesara todo Seireitei semidesnudo—Terminó de narrar el Samurái con una ligera sombra rosa atravesándole las mejillas.  
—¿Y nadie planeaba decirnos eso, por qué…?—Una venita de irritación se marcó sobre el ojo derecho de Zangetsu ante la historia del Zanpakutō mientras Tensa Zangetsu parecía indeciso entre la consternación y la risa.  
—Una vez de vuelta en la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya le ordenó a los sirvientes que le buscaron ropas adecuadas a Shirosaki-san de inmediato—Senbonzakura negó con la cabeza—Como ya dije, aquella fue la única instancia en que algo relativamente reprochable sucedió entre ellos, y fue un gaje del oficio. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera.  
—En eso él tiene razón—Ronroneó Haineko—Mientras peleaba con Rangiku durante la Rebelión, le corté un mechón de cabello. Hollow-chan tiene una melena aún más larga que la de mi Shinigami, pudo salir de esa pelea con un corte de pelo desastroso en vez de un Kosode rasgado.  
—En toda sociedad guerrera, el cabello largo es signo de status—Puntualizó Benihime, reclinada contra una pared junto a Engetsu—Aquellos que se lo dejan crecer – como Yoruichi, Kyōraku, Unohana, Yadōmaru, Ukitake, Ōtoribashi, Matsumoto, Byakuya, Ichigo y Shirosaki – deben ganarse el derecho: Su cabellera no será una ventaja para el enemigo ya que estos morirían antes de poder siquiera tocarlos.  
Katen Kyōkotsu y Sogyo no Kotowari asintieron al unísono ante la alabanza a sus portadores. La coordinación de los dos pares de gemelos resultó fascinante para varios de los Zanpakutō presentes. Minazuki solo los observó, pero daba la impresión de que ocultaba una sonrisa complacida.  
—¿Reconociendo la aptitud de Shihōin-Dono, Benihime? Sabía que algún día la aceptarías como una digna esposa para Urahara-san—Bromeó Shinken Hakkyōken.  
—Todos sabíamos desde el día uno que era inevitable que ese par terminara junto. Shihōin Yoruichi es irreprochable en cuanto a ascendiente se refiere: Con ella, Kisuke se asegura un futuro brillante en la alta sociedad del Seireitei y una existencia lujosamente acomodada en la Mansión Shihōin…Pero yo jamás habría aceptado a la primera mujer – Noble o no – que le hiciera ojitos a mi portador sin haberse probado merecedora del honor. La Diosa Relámpago es poderosa e inteligente, una adecuada combinación. Sumándola al hecho de que Yoruichi no es nada fea y lo bien que se compenetra con Kisuke…Pues no creo encontrar algo mejor que ella. Siempre tuvieron mi bendición—Reveló la orgullosa Zanpakutō, dejando pasmados a los otros. Benihime concediéndole sus buenas gracias a alguien por tanto rato era señal segura del Apocalipsis.  
—…Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Benihime—Habló por fin Engetsu, rompiendo el reflexivo silencio de la estancia—Desearía haber estado presente durante los años que Isshin compartió con Lady Masaki. Cada día, cada minuto, es duro compartir con él los más profundos y desesperados deseos de su corazón sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo…Nada más que velar por Ichigo-san, a quien Isshin ve como el heredero de la voluntad de su madre.  
—Ichigo recuerda a Kurosaki Masaki como el eje de su mundo: Cuando la asesinaron, una parte de él murió con ella—Compartió Tensa Zangetsu, deprimiéndose levemente—A través de sus ojos, nosotros tres hemos visto la época en que los Kurosaki eran una familia completa, llena de esperanza y amor. Su patológico impulso de proteger a todos alrededor suyo proviene del trauma que le generó creer que él había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre y su necesidad de asegurarse de jamás repetir ese error.  
—Isshin lo sospechó por años—Asintió tristemente Engetsu—Cuando Ichigo-san se involucró con los Shinigami, mi portador se hallaba en una dolorosa encrucijada: Una parte de él, la paternal, quería esconder al muchacho en la ubicación más remota del universo y dejar al mundo arder si así evitaba que le arrebataran también a su hijo. Independientemente de la pérdida de su esposa, ningún padre desea ver a sus hijos exponer sus vidas. Pero su lado racional comprendía que Ichigo-san era especial: Un híbrido natural de Shinigami y Quincy con un Hollow contenido en su Mundo Interno desde el nacimiento.  
—Pues, yo creo que el que su madre viviera no habría hecho gran diferencia—Caviló finalmente Haineko—Tarde o temprano, alguien habría notado al chico y los problemas habrían encontrado al resto de la familia. Su presencia espiritual no es precisamente fácil de enmascarar…Además, ayudar a otros está cableado en su cerebro.  
—¿Así como la espeluznante sonrisa vitalicia de Ichimaru? A saber que le habrá visto tu Shinigami—Se estremeció Ruri'iro Kujaku.  
—…Rangiku-Obasan tiene gustos extraños—Se desentendió Haineko—Pero supongo que para los románticos nada vence al clásico “amigos de infancia”. Además, Gin quemó todos los puentes cuando se infiltró en el círculo interno de Aizen para recuperar el fragmento de alma que el bastardo le robó a mi portadora. Una devoción de ese calibre es extremadamente difícil de conseguir.  
—Algo así es lo que espero para Isane-sama—Expresó Itegumo, mirando a los Zanpakutō de los Kurosaki—Mis observaciones de Shiba Ganju aún no son suficientes para juzgarlo apropiadamente pero ustedes pertenecen a su familia. ¿Creen que debería alentar a mi portadora cuando me pregunta lo que opino respecto al repentino impulso de frecuentarla que manifiesta el hermano de Kūkaku-Dono?  
—Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido cuando Shiba Ganju se acercó a preguntarle quién era Kotetsu-Fukutaichō por primera vez. Un cuento infantil humano, La Bella y la Bestia, le vino a la mente—Ofreció Tensa Zangetsu tras pensarlo unos segundos—Pero, a pesar de sus maneras bruscas, mantiene al hombre en muy alta estima. Lo considera un individuo confiable y cálido con su familia y amigos.  
—Isshin también recibió una visita de su sobrino, solicitando consejos en como acercarse a una completa extraña sin asustarla—Recordó Engetsu—Ganju-san mencionó haber notado la timidez de la mujer en quien estaba interesado y que una Carta Oficial de Cortejo con el sello del Clan Shiba podría espantarla. Mi Shinigami recomendó el enfoque humano: Amistad primero.  
—Así que de eso iba Kurosaki-Taichō cuando habló con Hanataro-san…Le estaba sugiriendo como acercarse a Yuzu-san sin confusiones culturales—Dedujo Hisagomaru.  
—Yuzu-san aún es un par de años muy joven para pensar en un arreglo permanente, tienen tiempo para averiguar si podrían ser siquiera amigos cercanos o confidentes—Desestimó Zangetsu—Ichigo siente más curiosidad por la naciente amistad entre Karin-san y Seko Shinta, el nuevo protegido de Ichimaru Gin.  
—Shinta-kun es un Shinigami con un gran potencial pero cuya educación no se centró en sus puntos más fuertes. Un error que Gin-kun se esfuerza en corregir—Dijo animadamente Shinsō—Además, con Kira Iduru huyendo a esconderse tras las faldas de Hisagi-Fukutaichō tras nuestro regreso…  
—Nadie puede reprocharle a Iduru-sama el negarse a lidiar con ustedes, Shinsō—Lo regañó Wabisuke—Tras su aparente traición, la Tercera, la Quinta y la Novena División sufrieron el recelo y hostilidad general de todo Gotei 13.  
—¿Pero esa es en serio la forma más adecuada de lidiar con lo que pasó?—Preguntó Kazeshini, acercándose al Zanpakutō del mejor amigo de su portador—La Fukutaichō de la Quinta se volvió loca. Kira alternaba sus días entre una profunda depresión e ira contra el mundo en general. Shūhei fue el único de los tres que se mantuvo profesional pero su forma de lidiar con ese desastre fue tomar sobre sí mismo las obligaciones de Taichō, Fukutaichō y Editor en Jefe del Diario del Seireitei.  
—…Y dicen que los de la Onceava somos los obsesivos—Comentó débilmente Hōzukimaru.  
—Creo que todos podemos acordar que nuestros Shinigami se las arreglan para volver algo tan sencillo como una cita en el fin del mundo…Sin ofender, Zangetsus—Resumió Ryūjin Jakka, observando a los Zanpakutō de los subordinados más brillantes de su portador.  
—Descuide, ese es un hecho—Respondieron al unísono los Espíritus del Héroe de los Cuatro Mundos, retirándose a buscar a Ichigo al notar que las dos horas ya habían terminado. Los otros Zanpakuto los siguieron en silencio o charlando tranquilamente en pares aquellos que sabían que encontrarían a sus portadores juntos.  
_“Definitivamente niños, tanto los Espíritus como los portadores…”_ – Pensó afectuosamente el antiguo Zanpakutō, antes de retirarse él también en busca de Yamamoto. Al anciano Sōtaichō le gustaría saber lo bien que iban las cosas con sus subordinados, en todos los frentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okaa-san—Madre en japonés.


End file.
